


Love me, show me, tell me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Kink, Mocking, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: A Hikaru non era mai dispiaciuto che il fidanzato prendesse l’iniziativa.Non accadeva spesso, ma quando era così finiva sempre più che bene per il più grande.Per questo, quando erano tornati a casa, Yuto l’aveva trascinato in camera da letto e i loro vestiti erano spariti in meno di un minuto, Hikaru si era limitato a seguire la corrente senza porre troppe domande.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Love me, show me, tell me

**Love me, show me, tell me**

A Hikaru non era mai dispiaciuto che il fidanzato prendesse l’iniziativa.

Non accadeva spesso, ma quando era così finiva sempre più che bene per il più grande.

Per questo, quando erano tornati a casa, Yuto l’aveva trascinato in camera da letto e i loro vestiti erano spariti in meno di un minuto, Hikaru si era limitato a seguire la corrente senza porre troppe domande.

Lo zelo che il più piccolo aveva impiegato nel farlo uscire completamente di testa, inoltre, gli aveva lasciato intendere che qualsiasi cosa gli fosse presa, doveva essere qualcosa di buono.

Hikaru aveva attualmente dei seri problemi a respirare. Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui era venuto così, e il suo cuore sembrava volergli saltare fuori dal petto.

Si lasciò andare contro il materasso, lasciando Yuto più o meno nello stesso stato, e riuscì appena a tirare le lenzuola per coprirli, prima di chiudere gli occhi e cercare di non svenire.

Non sapeva dire quanto fosse passato, ma poco dopo sentì Yuto accanto a lui ridere.

Trovò la forza di voltarsi a guardarlo, curioso.

“Non credo che ridere sia appropriato in questo momento.” gli disse. “Sto per tirare le cuoia, in caso non l’avessi notato.”

“Oh, l’ho notato.” gli disse Yuto, girandosi su un fianco, guardando intensamente il più grande. “È per questo che stavo ridendo. Non siamo più così giovani, eh?” lo prese in giro, ritraendosi prontamente quando vide il braccio di Hikaru cercare di raggiungerlo.

Sapeva che il più grande non si sarebbe mosso più di così per ottenere vendetta.

“Vieni qui.” si lamentò. Vedendo che il più piccolo manteneva le distanze e ridacchiava come una ragazzina, alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sul serio, vieni qui. Prometto che non cercherò di colpirti.” ghignò. “Inoltre, se davvero sto per morire, almeno ti voglio vicino durante i miei ultimi istanti.” scherzò.

L’argomentazione sembrò abbastanza per convincere Yuto, che si avvicinò finché non fu steso contro il fianco del fidanzato, permettendo misericordiosamente al più grande di accarezzargli la schiena nuda.

“Mh. Così va meglio.” mormorò contro la clavicola di Hikaru, dandogli un bacio.

“Non iniziare a fare le fusa, lo sai che mi atterrisce.” si prese gioco di lui Hikaru.

“Non mi coccolare se non vuoi che lo faccia.” ribatté Yuto, inarcando la schiena mentre le carezze del più grande si muovevano più in basso, facendogli il solletico.

“Non mi priverei mai di un tale piacere.” Hikaru fece un sorrisetto. “Sono solo un vecchio a quanto pare, no? È un miracolo che di questi tempi riesca a fare più di questo.”

Yuto rise apertamente e annuì.

“Incredibile, senza dubbio.” concordò. “Non ti saresti dovuto trovare un ragazzo più giovane se sapevi di non poter reggere il ritmo.”

Hikaru sbuffò, trasformando la carezza in un lieve graffio per un momento.

“Non è che io sia un vecchio pervertito e tu il mio toy boy.” disse, scivolando più in basso sotto le coperte, gli occhi adesso all’altezza di quelli di Yuto.

Il più piccolo sorrise, portando una mano ai capelli di Hikaru per scostarglieli dal viso.

“È esattamente così.” lo contraddisse. “ _Sei_ un vecchio pervertito e io sono il tuo toy boy.”

“Semmai, Yutti, _io_ sono il tuo toy boy. Devo ricordarti chi ha assalito chi l’esatto secondo in cui siamo entrati in casa?”

Yuto fece una smorfia; per una volta, non sembrava avere la risposta pronta.

“Beh...” disse dopo qualche altro istante, risollevandosi un poco. “Non è che abbia protestato molto, comunque.” gli fece notare. “Inoltre, non è del tutto colpa mia.”

Hikaru sorrise, trionfante.

“Sapevo che c’era qualcosa sotto.” disse, compiaciuto. “Mi dispiace amore, ma nemmeno tu sei più tanto giovane, non è da te iniziare qualcosa così all’improvviso senza una reale causa scatenante.”

Yuto parve profondamente offeso mentre lo allontanava e si sedeva sul materasso.

“Cosa vorresti dire? Non iniziavo niente nemmeno quando avevo diciott’anni, per tua informazione. Non sono quel tipo di persona.” si lamentò, incrociando le braccia.

Hikaru fece una smorfia e lo raggiunse, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e appoggiandogli il mento su una spalla.

“Non posso saperlo. Non stavo con te quando avevi diciott’anni.” commentò, un po’ amaramente. “Possiamo passare oltre? Voglio davvero sapere cosa ti è passato per la testa che ti ha portato a questo _molto_ apprezzato sesso alle cinque di pomeriggio di un mercoledì.” baciò dalla sua spalla fino al collo, finendo dietro il suo orecchio. “Molto, molto apprezzato.”

Nonostante tutto, Yuto ridacchiò.

“Beh, non è che debba rassicurarmi sul fatto che ti sia piaciuto il sesso in sé, Hikka. Quello era abbastanza scontato.” commentò, voltandosi e sollevando la testa per mostrare al più grande i segni sul collo. Si sporse in avanti, incrociando le gambe con le sue e finendogli seduto in grembo, lasciando che Hikaru si stendesse sul materasso. Poi Yuto si sporse in avanti, appoggiando il mento sul petto del più grande e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Ok, d’accordo. Ma non sarai felice di sapere cos’ha scatenato tutto questo.” prese un respiro profondo. “Si tratta dell’ultimo ItaJan.”

Hikaru si concentrò sull’episodio incriminato e annuì.

“Yuya, Dai-chan e io in bici in giro per Kisarazu?” chiese conferma.

“Esattamente quello.” Yuto annuì.

“E quindi?” Hikaru aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di ricordare cosa potesse mai essere accaduto per far reagire il fidanzato in quel modo. “Giuro, abbiamo solo mangiato e pedalato. Non vedo sesso da nessuna parte.”

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo e si risollevò, dandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Beata ingenuità.” lo prese in giro, sorridendo. “Non ti sei guardato allo specchio quel giorno, Hikka? Affatto?”

Hikaru cominciava a sentirsi frustrato.

“Beh, no che non l’ho fatto. Non sono te o Yamada. Non mi piaccio _così_ tanto. Ora, vuoi dirmi quale cosa macroscopica mi sono perso?”

Yuto si morse il labbro inferiore, malizioso.

“Macroscopico potrebbe essere la parola adatta.” ridacchiò. “Dovresti davvero controllare quando ti mettono vestiti addosso, Hikka. Vedere quello che mostrano e cose del genere.” disse, sperando di essere stato abbastanza eloquente adesso.

Comunque, ci volle un po’ perché Hikaru realizzasse.

“Stiamo parlando dei vestiti da ciclista? Cosa c’era di strano con...” e allora l’epifania, e Yuto poteva giurare di non averlo mai visto arrossire così tanto. “Nakajima Yuto!” gridò, spostandosi il più piccolo di dosso e sedendosi. “Non posso credere che abbia fatto caso proprio a quello!”

Yuto scrollò le spalle, senza una traccia di colpevolezza in viso.

“Non è che abbia fatto niente per nasconderlo, Hikka. Era lì perché lo vedessi. Perché _tutti_ lo vedessero.” sibilò, scuotendo la testa. “Non capisco come lo staff ti abbia permesso di andare in onda in quel modo. Non sanno che la gente guarda davvero il programma? Posso solo immaginare quello che hanno pensato le fan. È così che nascono le leggende metropolitane, sai? Non sarei sorpreso di vedere aumentare il numero dei tuoi uchiwa al prossimo concerto.” arricciò le labbra, mettendo su un’aria di disappunto.

Hikaru, persa l’incredulità, riuscì a ridacchiare, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Se solo avessi saputo che ci voleva così poco per farmi piacere dalle persone...” scherzò, tenendo stretto Yuto mentre il più piccolo lottava per liberarsi.

“Idiota!” lo rimproverò. “Tu potrai anche essere a tuo agio al pensiero che tutte le nostre fan, probabilmente molti dei nostri senpai e _i nostri genitori_ abbiano dato una sbirciata ai Gioielli della Corona, ma io non lo sono per niente.”

Hikaru rise a voce alta, stendendosi e trascinando il più piccolo con sé; con un po’ di sforzo, riuscì a far girare la testa a Yuto all’angolo giusto per baciarlo.

“Ti amo, Yuto.” lo informò, scuotendo la testa. “Ti fa arrabbiare che tutte quelle persone abbiano dato un’occhiata a qualcosa che ti appartiene di diritto?” chiese, condiscendente.

“Chiaramente sì.” confermò Yuto. “È già brutto abbastanza quando immaginano, non avevamo bisogno di conferme del fatto che sei dotato come un cav...”

“Yuto!” lo fermò Hikaru, ridacchiando. “Beh, almeno il neoprene mi ha reso giustizia? Non vorrei fare cattiva pubblicità al prodotto.” scherzò.

Si era aspettato che il più piccolo cercasse di nuovo di allontanarsi, ma Yuto si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Hai visto come ti sono saltato addosso?” disse, acido. “Capisci l’antifona.”

Hikaru annuì un paio di volte, pensieroso, cercando di mantenere nascosto il proprio divertimento.

“È sorprendente, davvero, come dopo tutto questo tempo una cosa così triviale abbia quest’effetto su di te. Non sei abituato all’originale? Mi domando davvero cosa pensino tutte quelle fan, potrebbe essere interessante. Forse dovrei navigare un po’ in rete per vedere se hanno scritto qualcosa in merito.”

Di nuovo, Yuto non si oppose.

“Scherza quanto ti pare.” commentò, laconico. “La prossima volta fa’ attenzione a non esporti accidentalmente mentre giri.”

Hikaru cominciò a accarezzargli le braccia in un movimento lento, e adesso il suo sorriso non era derisorio come prima.

“Visto a cosa ha portato, non so se posso promettertelo.” mormorò contro la tempia del più piccolo, lasciando le labbra scivolare più in basso.

Yuto sospirò.

“Bene. Lasciami solo avere l’originale e non avrò bisogno della versione televisiva in neoprene per far scoccare la scintilla. Promesso.”

Hikaru rise e annuì.

“Tutto tuo.” sussurrò, leccandogli l’orecchio, e non gli importava nemmeno di quanto suonasse di cattivo gusto, considerando il soggetto della conversazione.

Si sarebbe dovuto ricordare di ringraziare lo staff per l’outfit, comunque. Era incredibilmente raro, ma ogni tanto l’ItaJan gli andava incontro.

E incontro a Yuto, apparentemente.


End file.
